Ex-Princess Onyx
Onyx is a female SandWing attending the Jade Mountain Academy as a member of the Gold Winglet. She is noted by Moonwatcher to be much older and larger than the other students. She is probably about 20 years old. She owns a necklace with a piece of the skyfire that supposedly killed her mother, preventing even the strongest NightWing telepaths from reading her thoughts and emotions. Onyx is supposedly planning to take the throne from Queen Thorn. It has been confirmed by Tui Sutherland during a reading of the book Darkness of Dragons ''that she is the daughter of Palm and Smolder. Appearance Onyx was described to have pale yellow scales with little black diamonds embedded between them all along her wings. She has branching black lines tattooed on her horns and neck . She wears an amulet, a locket with a catch on it that when opened shows a twisted hunk of skyfire, bound to the amulet with copper wires. This skyfire is part of a bigger piece which she claims killed her mother. She was noted to be muscular, and has black eyes and a sharp gaze. Biography Pre-Series Onyx has lived on her own in the desert with her mother for her entire life, until her mother was killed by a piece of skyfire on the false brightest night. After that, she enrolled in Jade Mountain Academy, thinking about getting some education, since she had nothing else to do. It is theorized that her mother is Palm and that she is an heir to the throne. Moon Rising Moon once thought that she could be a suspect for the Dragonflame Cactus bombing at Jade Mountain Academy until Onyx removed her amulet that contained the skyfire, which allowed Moon to read her thoughts. Moon caught her thinking: ''"This is a tiresome distraction from my plans. Maybe if I go back to the desert and try a different approach." Then she looked at Qibli. "They say this one is her third wing. Maybe if I......." and then her thoughts were rudely cut off by the piece of skyfire being returned to her. She questioned Webs on the first day of history class, "There has never been a Queen in history who was not descended from the royal family. Does that mean now anyone could become queen?" Onyx seems to be plotting something, but it is uncertain. Winter Turning Onyx is seen in the epilogue at Jade Mountain Academy. Darkstalker listens to her speak to someone he doesn't know, plotting to overthrow Thorn. She complains to the unknown dragon that "she couldn't get near the daughter" referring to Sunny, although what she was planning is unknown. Onyx also says, "I thought I had an idea, but then he up and vanished from the school". talking about Qibli. Onyx then states that "There's one more option if I stay a bit longer. A dragon, as loyal to that Thorn character as anyone, and I think she's connected to one of Thorn's generals." The dragon she has in mind might be Ostrich, as her father is Six-Claws. She ends thinking I ''will ''be queen within the month, whether that old dragon helps me or whether I have to kill him and do it myself. It is unknown who she is talking about. Personality Onyx, as shown by the brief glimpse into her mind, is rather callous, not caring at all about her mother's death or the severe injury of her own clawmate, Tamarin, even though she does describe her as 'agreeable.' She didn't understand why she was expected to care about other tribes, and was also shown to enjoy intimidating other dragons, and seems to get satisfaction from being feared. She also appears to dislike almost every dragon in the school. Relationships Tamarin Tamarin is a RainWing and Onyx's clawmate at the Jade Mountain Academy, who was hurt badly in a fire. Onyx didn't seem to care about Tamarin's injuries, despite describing her as agreeable. Her Mother She and her mother were roaming the Sand Kingdom, staying away from guards, when a piece of the comet burned through her mother's head, killing her. However, Onyx did not seem to care much about her mother's death, and said she used to "snore and tell weepy stories and expect her to care." Her mother has been confirmed as Palm, Prince Smolder's lover in Darkness of Dragons. Trivia * An onyx is an banded variety of the oxide mineral chalcedony. It is most commonly black in color but can be found in brown and red, among other colors. * Onyx is the oldest student attending the Jade Mountain Academy at the age of 19. Therefore, she is larger than other students. * Onyx has royal blood, since she is the daughter of Smolder and Palm. * If Onyx is Smolder's child, he would only be 13 at the time of her hatching. * Onyx is likely to attempt to kill Queen Thorn and take the throne for herself. * She, along with Turtle, Winter, Qibli, and Kinkajou are the only known dragons to own or wear skyfire. * It is also theorized that she was the animus SandWing that disappeared when Darkstalker called all animus in Pyrrhia to the Night Kingdom. * It has been confirmed by Tui that she is Palm's daughter. Quotes "That's enough ogling." "Yes, but that is half the point. If I could endure that much pain just for a little beauty, imagine how much I could handle in a battle, or for my own survival. I think the most beautiful things should also be frightening."-''To Ostrich about the diamonds embedded in her scales and war ''"That's right, admire me, fear me, wonder about me. You all have no idea who I am or what I'll be one day. One day soon. No more hiding, Mother. I make the decisions now."-''Thought ''"Oh, I didn't do it. No, this rock just fell from the sky one night. It went straight through her head, leaving a burning hole behind, and over she went. That's when I thought, Well, time to join the world."-About her mother's death "Beautiful ''and frightening, don't you agree?"'' "It's like 400 other stories are going on around me and nobody has noticed that ''I'm the one who's going to shape the future of Pyrrhia."'' "Are you listening? You'd better be." "''I will be queen within the month..."-''Thought Gallery Typical SandWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SandWing (colored), by Joy Ang SandTransparent.png|A typical SandWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germansandwing.jpg|A typical SandWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold OnyxTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing onyx.png|Onyx. Art by MagicalMassacre Onyx, Lethal and Beautiful .png|By XxAutumnDragonxX onyxquote.png|By BoneTheSandwing Undescribedcolordiamonds.png| By Heron Splendonyx.png|Splendonyx, by Foxlover Carnonyx.png|Carnonyx, by Fox 1448584356265-340495737.jpg|By Peril|link=Onyx IMG_20160126_215239_hdr_kindlephoto-396764150.jpg|Onyx By TheArtsySketch IMG_2017.JPG|Onyx-By BrightEyesTheNightWing SandWing3.jpg SandWing Sigil.png|SandWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Piece of onyx.png|Piece of onyx References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:MR Characters Category:WT Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Jade Mountain Academy Students Category:Gold Winglet